Randall the Cheerleader?
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: There are many things Randall was kept to himself. But when Waternoose and another Factory decided to have a football match between eachother thengs about Randall are revealed. I do not own Monster Inc. Rating for a mild sexual contact.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Randall kept many things to himself that no one knows. But when Waternoose and another town's Scare factory decided to have a football game against each other some secrets are going to be revealed.

Chapter 1: The Company Football Game

Randall was walking to work.

He didn't own a car and never wanted to. He always got car sick when riding in one and never bothered to get a driver's license.

He was dreading today.

Today they were playing football, which he was never good at anyways.

He usually stayed on the sidelines watching.

Fungus always played and when he did he wore contacts so his glasses wouldn't break.

As nervous and jittery as he is it wouldn't be expected of him to last very long during the game.

However you would be dead wrong. Fungus is actually a pretty good football player.

Randall is the opposite of what they expect.

He wasn't a very good football player.

Every time he got the ball he was instantly tackled.

Some tough guy he is couldn't even play football like a normal male monster.

He sulked through the factory doors.

Bad memories of every football game he played with the company pounded into his mind.

Every monster laughing at him because he couldn't tackle, his throws were weak and didn't go very far, and he always froze on the spot when he got the ball.

This year was going to be like the last three years. Stay on the side lines and cheer for Fungus.

Sure it wasn't his best idea to get better at something, but then he didn't really like football. He didn't see what was all the ruckus of getting work up over sweaty guys running from one end of the field to the other.

It seemed utterly arrogant.

He opened his locker not looking very thrilled.

"Hey Randall!"

Randall lifted his head up and turned it to the side.

Sulley was looking at him.

"What do ya want Sullivan?"

"You playing in the football game today?"

Randall shook his head. "Nope. Haven't played in three years, ain't gonna start now."

"Why not?"

"Let's just I'm not a football fanatic." Randall replied spraying his deodorant on.

"You're not? Then are you gonna stay and watch? You could stand on the side lines and cheer us on."

"I do that already Sullivan."

"S-sir?" Fungus asked as he came around the corner.

Randall and Sulley looked at the red jelly bean monster.

"What is it Fungus?" Randall snapped.

"I-I-I was j-just wondering i-i-if you were st-staying for th-th-the game."

"No dip Sherlock."

Fungus smiled. "See ya in a little bit sir."

Randall grunted, turning back to his locker.

He shut it and walked out of the locker room.

"Um…see you on the side lines Randall." Sulley called to him.

The lizard monster didn't take any notice.

Sulley sighed and went back to his own locker.

He saw Mike walking up to him.

Everyone was sitting outside on the football field.

Randall was sitting on the bleachers a flag in his hand.

"Go team." He called out in a sarcastic manner.

"How about you become part of the team Lizard-Boy?" Mike called up to him.

"Rather not. But I like to see them kick you into the field goal thing." Randall exclaimed smugly.

He chuckled to himself. He loved tormenting Mike with his jokes.

Mike maybe the comedian of the company but Randall loved telling his own jokes to irritate him.

Mike stuck his tongue at him.

"Okay guys we should pick teams. Who want to be captain?" Sulley asked.

"I'll be a captain." Claws replied.

"I think Sulley should be a captain." Charlie suggested.

"Oh no, I shouldn't…" Sulley began.

"Don't be so modest Sul. You'll be a great captain." Mike replied.

"I-I guess so…" Sulley muttered, not very sure.

"Great! Now we have to decide who'll go first." Claws replied.

"I suggest you see how far you can kick Wazowski." Randall exclaimed to them.

"Shut up Randall!" Mike exclaimed.

"I was just suggesting. Don't get your tongue in a knot Wazowski."

"Let's see you try and throw the ball."

"No thanks. I rather be up here. I gotta better view."

"Afraid I'll beat you and completely humiliate you?" Mike taunted.

"No. You do that to yourself just fine, beside football isn't worth my time."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm being supportive."

Mike scoffed.

"Yeah right, if you're being supportive then to whom?"

"Me." Fungus replied.

"Wha…what?" Mike sputtered.

"It's true. Randall's been cheering for Fungus for the past three years. Ever since he broke his arm after his last football game he never played again." Claws replied.

"Scared he'll break it again?" Mike smirked.

"Hey! My doctor told me if I injure my arm in any way I have to have it removed. I ain't taking any risks." Randall objected.

Mike rolled his eye.

"Yeah sure Randall,"

The lizard monster frowned but didn't bother to answer.

"I'll pick Mike." Sulley replied.

"Fungus," Claws answered.

"Why Fungus?" Mike asked.

"The dude's got a great throwing arm."

Fungus went over and stand next to him.

About a couple of minutes everyone was on a team, except Needleman.

Mostly because he was an odd number since Randall wouldn't play.

"What am I supposed to do?" Needleman asked.

"Be the referee!" Randall called to him.

"What about the referee?" Smitty asked.

"The referee determines if the plays are good, fouls that kind of stuff." Fungus explained.

"Play the stupid game already! I'm gonna start molting by the time you guys start." Randall called.

"I guess we should flip a coin to see who throws off." Sulley replied.

"Tails," Claws answered.

"Then I guess I got heads then." Sulley replied.

They flipped the coin.

It landed on Tails.

"Looks like we get to throw off." Claws answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi! I'm the writer of this story. Ususally I start at the beginning of the chapter but I've been caught up so I had to start here.<strong>

**Needleman: This is so cool!**

**Smitty: Yeah cool.**

**Me: How did you two get in here? I don't remember leaving the Harry Potter door open.**

**Smitty: Harry Potter door?**

**Me: The closet underneth the staircase.**

**Needleman: Yeah stupid. *smacks Smitty***

**Me: *sighs* I guess you two are gonna help me write this story.**

**Smitty & Needleman: Seriously?**

**Me: Might as well. Please review!**


	2. Old Rivals

**Me: We're baaaaack. **

**Needleman: What is going on in this chapter?**

**Me: You gotta read and find out.**

**Smitty: I thought we were playing football?**

**Needleman: We were?**

**Me: You read chapter 1?**

**Smitty: yeah.**

**Me: Well if you liked Chapter 1, you'll like Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Old Rivals<p>

"Fifty-four. Fifty-two. Hut. Hut. Hike!" Claws called, chucking the football to Fungus.

Fungus flung the ball to Lankey.

The tall red monster caught the ball running towards the touchdown zone.

George tackled the tall red monster.

A shrill scream pierced through the air.

Everyone stopped in thier tracks.

They looked over at the bleachers to see Randall dangling over the ledge.

A brown furred monster, about the size of Lankey, wearing a black motorcycle jacket, was hanging Randall by his tail.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Randall wailed.

"Down? If you say so princess." The monster sneered losing his grip on the Lizard monster.

"I take it back! I take it back!"

A yellow monster, similar to Rivera with only one on pair tentacle arms also wearing a black jacket, stood next to the brown furred monster.

"Should we let him go?"

The brown furred monster flashed the other monster and evil grin.

"Gee, I don't know Skeeter. What's the magic word girly?"

"I'm a toad! A loser! A geek!"

Skeeter and the monster laughed cruelly.

"What do you think Bruno? Has he had enough?"

The two monsters looked at the gruavling reptile.

"I had enough! I had enough!" Randall exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Bruno told him, shaking him.

Randall closed his eyes.

"Mommy!" he cried.

The two monsters laughed.

Randall felt like he was slipping.

Sulley abondaned his team and ran underneth Randall.

"Say goodbye Lizard-Boy!" Bruno cackled.

"No!" Randall cried as Bruno let him slip.

Randall fell in the air.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, waiting to hit the ground.

But the impact never came.

He felt like he was floating.

He opened one of his eye, to see if he was still plummenting to his doom.

He wasn't.

Instead he was looking at the football field.

He opened both eyes.

He wasn't even touching the ground.

"Are you okay, Randall?" a voice asked him.

Randall turned his head.

Sulley was holding him in the bridal style.

Randall slithered out of his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine."

His face was a little red.

"How the girly like his fall?" Skeeter called down to him.

Randall's fronds flattened agianst his head.

Sulley looked up at them.

"Who are they?"

Randall looked at the ground.

"A couple of jerks who picks on me."

"C'mon Mommy's little boy. Can't handle to play with the big boys?" Bruno taunted.

Randall rubbed his arm.

He kept his head down, not bothering to look up.

Fungus ran up to him.

"Are you okay sir?" he asked Randall.

The lizard monster nodded.

Fungus flashed the two monsters an aggravated look.

"Ignore them sir. They'r just jerks who wants to pick a fight with you."

Fungus guided him away from the bleachers.

"I got a cup of coffee with your name on it."

Randall gave his assistant a little smirk.

"Aw, the baby is going after his bottle." Bruno sniggered.

Randall stopped.

They could call him a girl, a princess, a loser, a geek, but no one would _ever_ call him a baby, _never_!

He bolted up the bleaches, slamming Bruno against the back of the bleachers.

"Don't you ever call me a baby!" he hissed, pressing his hand against Brono's throat.

Bruno smirked.

Randall looked at him confusion.

Suddenly he was lifted in the air.

A green five eyed monster, about the size of Fungus, wearing a blue baseball cap, with pinkish bat wings had lifted Randall into the air.

"Put me down!" Randall cried, swinging useless punches.

The green monster gave a cruel smile.

"I swear Rico, I will gut you like a fish!" Randall cried.

Rico grinned.

"Come on Randy, try and fight me." Rico teased.

Randall struggled.

A sick feeling in his stomach.

He stopped thrashing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." he replied.

"Don't you dare." Bruno growled.

It was too late.

Randall threw up all over Bruno.

"Gross!" the large monster cried, lifting his arms up, the puke dripping off of him.

He looked at Randall angrily.

"Boggs I'm going to kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry. I have a delicate stomach." Randall apoligized.

Bruno grabbed Randall's throat.,

"I-I didn't mean to!" he choked out.

"Like I really cared." Bruno snarled.

Randall shut his eyes, perparing to get clobbered.

"Say you're prayers runt."

Randall cowered.

"Wait!"

Randall opened his eyes.

Bruno put his arm down.

"What? Can't you see we're busy here?" Skeeter exclaimed.

George climbed up the bleachers.

"What did Randall ever do to you guys?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." Bruno told him.

"Yea, none of your business." Rico echoed.

Bruno rolled his eyes and punched him.

"Ow! What'd I do boss? What'd I do?" Rico asked.

Randall looked at George with big pleading eyes.

_Don't say anything stupid._ His eyes pleaded.

"The princess here has some unfinished business with us." Skeeter answered.

"I'm not a... Aaaaa!"

Bruno squeezed Randall.

A couple of tears fell down his face.

George could tell these people wanted to make him suffer.

The tears of pain where hard to miss.

"Exactly who are?" Sulley asked, coming up next to him.

"I'm Bruno, this is Skeeter and Rico." Bruno introduce pointing to each of his friends by name. "And we are Randall's old rivals."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm so mean to Randall ain't I? *Evil laughs*<strong>

**Smitty: You're scary.**

**Me: Really? I'm usually pretty nice.**

**Needleman: You are?**

**Me: *nods* If you don't believe me you can ask my friend Silver Fly.**

**Smitty: Those three monsters picking on Randall, did you made them up?**

**Me: Yep! They're my OCs.**

**Needleman: Your what?**

**Me: OC's. Own Characters. Bruno, Skeeter, and Rico are my ocs who are Randall's old school bullies.**

**Smitty & Needleman: They are?**

**Me: Yes, and you didn't hear any of that last sentance. Please review!**


	3. Let the revealing begin!

**Me: Hi! I'm back! Sorry I wasn't able to post so quickly. School's been crap lately.**

**Smitty: You have school?**

**Me: Duh! Even humans go to school. Why do you think I'm able to read and write this?**

**Needleman: I guess that makes since.**

**Me: Of course! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The let the revealing begin!<p>

Sulley watched the three monsters pick on Randall.

Sure the purple lizard monster could be a jerk but he still had feelings.

Randall was thrashing around, struggling to get out.

"Exactly what did Randall do that makes you want to pick on him?" Sulley asked.

Bruno held his victim, with a sinister grin on his face.

"You really want to know?" Bruno asked.

Randall snarled in anger and frustration.

"Let's take a trip to when Randall was in Kindergarten, shall we?" Bruno answered.

(Past)

A tiny skinny purple reptile with large green eyes stared at the large gray building at him.

He was wearing a red Slimers baseball cap on his head, with a blue book bag on his back.

He adjusted his cap to wear he was wearing it backwards.

He looked at his adoptive mothers, Emilia and Cheryal Boggs.

Emilia was a ten foot brown furred monster with brown hair and blue eyes.

Cheryal was a five foot six inches purple monster with a pair of tentacle for arms, four stubbed legs, with large Hazel eyes behind blue glasses.

"Are you ready Randy sweetie?" Emilia asked, looking down at her small adoptive son.

He gulped, shaking his head.

They smiled gently at him.

Cheryal grabbed his top right hand, pulling him into the school.

They walked into the Kindergarten room.

He hid behind Emilia's legs.

He had never seen so many kids in one room let alone one building.

A skinny pink skinned monster with blond hair and green eyes walked up to them.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Monroe, welcome to Monstropolis Elementary. I'll be your teacher. What's your name sweetie?" she asked Randall.

"This is Randall. I'm Emilia and this is Cheryal, my partner." Emilia replied.

Mrs. Monroe looked sweetly at the lizard monster.

"Hello Randall. I'll be your teacher. Can you say hello?"

Randall shook his head, cowering behind Emilia's legs once again.

Emilia and Cheryal looked at him gently.

"Now Randall. Don't be afraid. She's your teacher. You're going to be here in the morning and we'll be back by the afternoon." Cheryal told him.

He shook his head.

She smiled gently at him.

She pulled him gently out from behind Emilia's legs.

"Now Randall, sweetie. This will be a great way for you to make friends. You'll learn new things. Emilia will come and pick you up after school is over. Be a good boy and listen to your teacher okay?" Cheryal told him.

He slowly nodded his head, uncertainty in his eyes.

She kissed his forehead, then straightened his hat.

"Be good, okay?" she told him.

He nodded.

"Love you." They kissed him.

He kissed them back.

"Now run along and play." Emilia told him.

He nodded, going over to the books.

"He's such a sweet boy. So polite and quiet." Mrs. Monroe replied.

"Actually we have a few things about Randall we need to tell you." Cheryal replied.

"Of course." The pink monster replied.

"Randall's mute. So if he doesn't answer or talk to the other children, don't be alarm." Emilia told her.

Mrs. Monroe nodded.

"He also has seizures. So don't flick the light switch on and off repeatedly. Don't spray too much air freshener, or put too much stress on him." Cheryal continued.

"He doesn't tend to eat or sleep a lot which could set that off too." Emilia took over.

"And watch when he blends." They replied simultaneously.

Mrs. Monroe nodded.

"I understand." She replied.

They nodded.

They walked out of the school.

Randall was sitting in the corner in a large blue beanbag chair.

He was reading "Chicka Chicka Boom Boom," a book about the alphabet.

"Hey kid!" A voice called to him.

He looked up to see three kids heading his way.

A tall brown furred monster, looking almost like Emilia, a yellow skinned monster looking similar to Cheryal, and a five eyed green skin monster with bat wings. (You know who I'm talking about!)

He pointed at himself to see if they were talking to him.

They nodded.

"You are in my chair. Only I can sit there!" The brown furred monster told him.

Randall looked at him sheepishly and stood up, moving away.

He offered the chair to him.

He started to walk away, but the brown furred kid pulled him back by his tail.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" The yellow monster sneered.

Randall pointed over to the other side of the room.

"I don't think so." The brown furred monster answered.

"Yea! Don't think so." The green skinned monster echoed.

The brown furred monster punched the green skinned monster.

Randall looked at the green skinned monster sympathetically.

The brown furred monster looked at Randall again.

"What's your name kid?" The monster demanded.

Randall frowned.

He jerked him closer.

"I said, what's your name?" he growled.

Randall looked down.

He was unable to talk. How was he supposed to tell this kid he was unable to talk and tell him his name?

The monster growled and threw him against the wall.

"I said, what is your name?" The monster demanded again.

Randall shut his eyes to keep from crying.

He hated it when people started hurting him.

He didn't like the pain.

It reminded him to much of his past before he was adopted.

"Bruno! Let go of Randall this instant!" Mrs. Monroe scowled, walking over to the four boys.

Bruno released Randall.

The skinny lizard monster rubbed his bruised arm.

He looked at the older woman with his big emerald green eyes.

She looked at them.

"Now what happened here?" she asked.

Randall pointed at the three boys.

"What is it Randall?" she asked.

He pointed at the three boys again.

"Those three mean boys picking on you?" she asked.

He nodded.

She pulled the three boys to opposite corners of the room.

"You three will be here for six minutes. I'll be back till then." She replied.

Randall smiled and stuck his tongue at the three boys.

"Now off you go to play Randall." She told him pushing him gently to go play.

(Present)

"That's why? Just because he wouldn't tell you his name and because he got you in trouble?" Sulley asked.

"Oh, he's done more than that." Skeeter replied.

"I was five!" Randall protested.

"No one asked you." Bruno told him, digging his claws into Randall's arm.

The lizard monster let out a squeal of pain.

Randall gritted his teeth.

He elbowed him in the stomach, causing the taller monster to let him go.

"Like you said Bruno, revenge is sweet." Randall told the taller monster, running.

"Boggs! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna kill you!" Bruno called to him.

Randall continued to run.

Bruno snapped his fingers.

"Sick him Rico."

Rico flew off.

"Must you guys torture him? He's been through a lot and you guys are making it worse." Fungus replied, staring defiantly at them.

"My, I figured we hear from you Fungus. I don't see why you won't hang with us? Randall is a little too young to hang with you, isn't he?" Skeeter asked, leaning against the bleachers, coolly.

"Just because he's four years younger than I am, doesn't mean I'm going to drop his friendship like yesterday's trash. I'm the only friend he has. He's like the little brother I never had! He needs me."

Bruno shook his head.

"Oh Fungus, Fungus, Fungus. He can so immature at times. Don't you care that he had damaged your social life?" He asked, wrapping his arm around the little red monster.

"No, no I don't. I showed him things like any older brother would their own little brothers. Like I said before, he needs me. And I assume you three will leave him alone, or there will be consequences." Fungus replied, narrowing his eyes darkly at the two taller monsters.

Bruno moved away from him.

"Fine, be that way. But mark my words Fungus. One day he's going to slip up and you two will break apart and he won't be that precious little brother of yours anymore. It was nice seeing you again Fungus."

They left, leaving Randall's co-workers in awe.

Fungus frowned.

Suddenly a shrill scream was heard.

They turned their attention to see Randall flying through the air.

He landed on his assistant, falling off and rolling down a couple of bleachers.

The lizard monster groaned in pain at the sudden impacts.

"Randall! Are you okay?" Fungus asked, going up to him.

He sat the lizard monster up, who was nodding his head.

He grabbed his arm to help him up, but instead Randall let out a cry of pain.

Fungus looked at him in concern.

"Don't worry sir. Let me look at that arm."

Randall looked at his assistant, unsure what to do.

"Now sir, don't be afraid. I'm not going to eat you." Fungus laughed lightly, grabbing his arm gently.

Randall frowned, but let out a whimper of pain when Fungus grabbed his arm.

Fungus moved his hand over his scare partner's arm, Randall crying out in pain every once and while.

"I think it's sprain. We should go get you to the hospital."

He grabbed his friend and pulled him down the bleachers.

"What about the football game?" Mike called to him.

"That'll have to wait. Randall needs medical attention." Fungus called over his shoulder, dragging the lizard monster with him.

"Fungus!" Randall cried as the little red monster pulled him away.

They watched the two scaring partners run off.

"I hope Randall will be okay." Sulley replied.

Everyone, except Mike, nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Needleman: That was sure intresting. I didn't think Randall would be adopted.<strong>

**Me: Most don't, but I have a different view of his life.**

**Smitty: And it involves this?**

**Me: Yes. Say anything hurtful and I knock you out. Please review!**


	4. Broken Arm

Chapter 4: Broken Arm

Randall and Fungus came through the factory door. Randall's arm was wrapped in bandages, held in a sling. He frowned. How he hated having his arm broken. It made it so difficult for him to work. Fungus grabbed his good top arm and pulled him towards the floor. Randall stared at the floor. He bit his lip, careful not to puncture his lip to have it start bleeding. He stared at the floor, rubbing his foot on it gently, not wanting to look up.

Sulley went up to him.

"Hi Randall. How's your arm?"

Randall looked at it.

"Badly bruise but it should heal in a few weeks." The lizard monster answered.

"Shouldn't it heal in moments if it's bruise?" Mike asked, looking at the lizard monster. "After all aren't reptilian monsters like you supposed to be quick healers?"

"Usually, but the bone is bruised so I'm not allowed to move it. Doctor's orders." Randall replied.

He let out a miserable sigh.

Waternoose came on the floor to see how his employees were doing.

He saw Randall's condition.

"What happened to you Boggs?" He asked.

"I fell from the bleachers during the company football game." The lizard monster somewhat lied.

Waternoose looked at him.

Randall gave him a weak yet convincing smile.

"How bad is it?"

"It'll take about three weeks to heal."

"That bad huh?"

Randall nodded.

"I'll sign you a work release form. You obviously not allowed to use your arm, am I right?" the crab/spider like monster asked.

Randall nodded, as he handed him a doctor's note. Waternoose looked at the note.

"I see. I'll be back."

Randall just stood there. Fungus rubbed his back. The lizard monster sighed.

"Don't worry sir. Bruno and his gang are just jerks. You'll be able to work in few weeks just like you said."

"It's not that Fungus. I always get end up getting hurt. I had so many broken bones and other stuff I might as well be pronounced as accident prone."

Mike sniggered. Randall shot him an aggravated glare.

"Ignore him sir." Fungus replied.

Randall sighed once again.

"Something wrong Randall?" Sulley asked.

Randall shook his head.

"No, just thinking." He muttered.

Sulley looked at his frame. He was looking awfully thin. His arm had a thick white cast around it. He never considered Randall's weight to be a problem till now. Waternoose came back handing Randall several papers.

"Here I amuse you'll be back once your arm is fully healed right?" Waternoose asked.

Randall nodded. He took the papers in his good hand and left. Sulley waited till Randall was gone. When Randall was nowhere in sight he turned to Fungus.

"Have you notice that Randall is thinner than normal?" the blue behemoth asked.

Fungus shook his head nervously.

"U-uh no. M-m-maybe the d-d-d-d-doctor gave him a-a-a-a prescription to go o-on a d-d-diet."

Sulley studied was obvious that he was hiding something. Something that Randall wanted to keep between them.

"I… gotta go. Th-those carts a-a-aren't going t-t-t-to push themselves." Fungus replied with a nervous smile.

He took off as the bell rang.

(Randall's parents' house)

Randall looked at the white siding two story house with red shingles. Hydra bushes were planted on each side of the door. A concrete step was in front of the door. A 1972 blue Chevrolet car was sitting in the drive way. He wrapped his good top arm around his broken one. He walked up to the door.

He knocked and stepped back. The door opened to reveal a purple skinned monster with tentacles for arms, four stubbed legs with large hazel eyes behind blue glasses. It was his adoptive mother Cheryal.

"Randall sweetie! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Yeah, hi mom." He replied.

He pulled back to look at her.

"Honey what happened to your arm?" she asked.

"I-uh broke it." He muttered shyly.

Cheryal wrapped a tentacle around him and pulled him in. She had him sit on the couch with was in the middle of the room. One each side of the couch was two chairs. A red recliner on the right and a flower pattern on the left.

A desk with a lamp was on the other side of the chairs. A telephone was on the desk next to recliner. A coffee table was sitting in front of the couch. A remote, a few magazines, and a scented candle were sitting on the coffee table. A TV was sitting on a cabinet behind the coffee table. Pictures and selves were hanging on the walls. A large round clock was hanging about the door way to the kitchen.

Randall just stood in the middle of the room, shuffling his feet uneasily.

"Come sit. You know you're welcome here, heck, you grew up here. There's no reason to be shy." She told him. "Now what can I get my sweet little boy?"

"Um… nothing thank you mother…I just came here for a few days to get some things off my shoulders." He looked around, "Where's Emilia at? Is she working at the flower shop?"

"Yes, she had some very important business to run. But she'll be back home by six."

"Okay. I'll be up in my room." He told her, going upstairs.

He looked at his arm. He only hoped that it would heal quicker so he could get back to work.


End file.
